Ghost Rider: Road To Redemption
by Destro McCullen
Summary: Five years have passed and the team have moved on with their lives finding some form of happiness where they can. Little do they know that a demon from the past is about jump back into their lives and when the Ghost Rider makes his debut nothing not even S.H.I.E.L.D. will be the same.
1. Introduction

It's been so long I barely remember what it was like to be human. My name is Grant Ward I am the Ghost Rider a cursed soul doomed to do the the devil's bidding. It all started after I was arrested I was locked in a hole for God only knows how long. At first when Mephisto approached me I thought I'd gone crazy but when he told me he could save me from my fate I jumped at the chance.

Pretty pathetic I traded in being one monter's bitch for being another I think that's what Skye would tell me if she knew if any of them knew that's probably what they would say. It's funny he told me all I had to do in exchange for my freedom was make one little sacrifice. He forgot to tell me what that sacrifice was.

Needless to say the price was high, higher than I could ever imagine. Our deal was rigged you see at first I thought I was just doing one favor for him. He asked me to kill a man a pastor in a small town barely on the map. I didn't understand why I'd never been asked to kill a man for no reason it seemed so strange but I did it God help me I did it.

I killed that pastor, I left his wife a widow and his children without a father. By doing so I damned myself everything I did before every kill was for a reason a stupid reason because I felt like I owed Garrette but when I killed that man to complete my deal I killed out of a complete selfish desire to save my miserable life by doing so I damned my soul and it became Mephisto's property forever.

The first thing he did was drag me straight to hell where I was tortured relentlessly all to burn out any last trace of my humanity. They would torture me to the point of death and often times to death. Then they'd fix me up as good as new or bring me back to life. I must have died and been cut up over and over in ways not even I could imagine more times than I can count.

The reason they did this was simple they wanted to erase my humanity before they gave me the power of a demon named Zarathos. They wanted to drive the humanity out of me because they didn't want another Johny Blaze on their hands whoever that is. I don't much about being a rider for hell in fact their hadn't been one since the nineteen seventies I guess that was when Johny Blaze was around I guess it doesn't matter in the end.

Took me a while but I broke free of Mephisto's hold over me though my freedom was freely given I am still at his beck and call. I left the armies of hell only to find out that a worse fate awaited me. I wasn't part of the world of man any more I had no home or friends, I couldn't return to hell either I didn't want to give Mephisto the satisfaction of being proven right and of course I was forever barred from entering heaven. How ironic I had found myself in a hell of my own making maybe that's Mephisto freed me he knew what awaited me my own hell. But maybe that's why Mephisto did it perhaps he knew the illusion of freedom was the ultimate hell.

My name is Grant Ward I am a damned soul cursed to wander all of creation and this is my story this is the story of the Ghost Rider.


	2. Chapter 1

Ward tossed and turned in the bed as the visions of flames consuming his body persisted no they weren't visions they were memories. They were his memories of being tortured in hell. He screamed in pain as his skin burned away leaving nothing left but a skeleton. Slowly a black aura wrapped around him forming a spiked black leather jacket, pants, spiked gloves and black boots. Finally his chains broke free from his wrists and ankles they swirled around him like a snake while melding together until they wrapped around him.

He was no longer a human he was now a demon in the form of a firey skeleton. The demon roared and Ward jutted awake "Damn I could have done without that nasty memories."

"Well, well have a pleasant sleep Rider?" A thin and creepy voice cackled.

"Scarecrow." Ward hissed as he watched a man dressed in rags wearing gloves that were like Freddy Krueger trade mark knife glove. "What are you doing here? Were you the one who gave me that nightmare? How many times do I have to tell you demons to stay out of my mind!"

"Ha! Your mind? Don't you mean Mephisto's mind? I mean you do belong to him no matter what anyone else says the fact remains you are his lap dong a longer leash doesn't change that."

Ward didn't waste time pulling out his gun aiming it at the raggedy freakshow. "Get out of here you psychotic excuse for a monster."

"Ooh!" Scarecrow jumped across the room doing a summer sult in mid air "You know if I was still human like I was back when the last Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze was around. I might actually be scarred of a gun. Just relax I'm not here to piss you off Ward actually I'm here to give some good news Coulson and that Asian chick May wasn't it? They're getting hitched! Everyone is invited the geek duo, Triplet, even Skye youre old flame! No pun intended. Here's an invitation to get in to the party if your'e feeling nostalgic." Scarecrow tossed it into the air.

Ward caught almost immediately "How did you get this?"

"Oh here, there, off the dead body of one of Coulson's distant relatives no one he'll miss." Scarecrow chuckled. "Oh but here is the best part my friend. It's only a half hour drive you've got plenty of time to make it and see your old team one last time. Wont it be good to see them all happy after all the pain you've caused them?"

Ward paused for a moment it would be nice but he knew he wouldn't be welcomed the world believed he was dead and that's how he wanted it. Still he wanted to see if they were okay, no he needed them to be okay Especially Fitz, it was funny some would say that with his power to travel to any dimension and planet he was free. But that's not how he saw it at all the freedom to go anywhere he wanted when he wanted was a lie Mephisto still had power over him.

"Fine I'll go but I wont be making a public appearance."

Saint Paul's Cathedral...

Coulson was straightening his sweating nervously "Come on you've been through worse then this. Marrying May shouldn't be that difficult."

Triplett walked dressed in a tuxedo "Hey man everyone is waiting for you."

"I can't do this." Coulson muttered shaking "I mean married? I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent I can't expect May and I to just settle down like that."

Triplett put his hands on Coulsons shoulders "Calm down, breathe."

"Thanks I don't know what got into me."

"Coulson look at me I've been with you and your'e team for five years nothing is going to go wrong. I mean seriously it's not like the devil himself is going to show up." Triplett had no idea how wrong he was.


	3. Chapter 2

Ward drove down the highway planning only to pass by the wedding he had no intention of stopping. Why would he? The last thing they needed was him back in his life he knew that was true well he was hoping it was the truth.

Ward was at a cross roads when lightning struck the ground in front of him and a voice shouted "Stop Rider!"

Ward barely stopped his motorcycle coughing when the smoke entered his lungs. It didn't take long for the smoke to clear and when it did he found himself standing before thee Doctor Strange.

"What do you want Strange?"

"Your help Ward, Mephisto is plotting something and I fear it involves you. The supernatural community is buzzing everyone and everything is convinced he's up to something big." Strange explained speaking firmly.

Grant rolled his eyes "Mephisto is always plotting something Strange. Besides you know I can't stand against him he made sure I was still under his thumb despite freeing me."

"I fear it involves your old team Ward." Strange crossed his arms.

"Excuse me?"

"Rumor is that Mephisto is going to create a new Ghost Rider like he did many years ago when Johnny Blaze was the Ghost Rider he plans to make you and this poor soul fight until one of you is the winner. The goal will be to rid one or both of you of your humanity."

"But why?"

"So long as you have your humanity your a threat Mephisto doesn't like threats even one he can control. So he's decided to recreate the demon Vengeance with a person who has a genuine reason to hate you. He'll like manipulate the person in any way he can just so he orchestrate a fight with you and winner-"

"Will be Mephisto's bitch, sorry I mean the winner will be Mephisto's new bounty hunter. Am I right?"

Strange nodded in confirmation "Yes."

"Well what's the plan Strange?"

"You and I will go to Coulson and May's wedding to keep your friends safe. I will use my magic to shield your identity."

"Okay then I have one more question."

Strange let out an exhausted sigh "Very well."

"Whose the unlucky bastard from my past that Mephisto plans on using to kill off my humanity?"

S.H.I.E.L.D. Private Medical facility...

Fitz was sitting in a wheel chair seemingly starring off into space his eyes were dead nothing was left of man he once was. For years his friends had tried reaching him but nothing worked he was little more than a vegetable.

Still that wasn't about to stop Mephisto who had just appeared in the room from the shadows, the king of Hell was wrapped and in a red cape his eyes and hair blood red he smiled amused by this creature once called Fitz's pathetic state "You are truly a sad sight boy but I might just hold the key to your salvation." He smiled at his own lie as he opened his right hand revealing a strange swirling fire like energy.

Fitz looked at the menacing figure his eyes filled with fear as Mephisto held the strange fire up to him "You remember who did this to you right? The man you once called friend Grant Ward. Sad isn't? You showed him kindness and he showed you betrayal. You, a once respected S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist reduced to a drooling mindless retard don't you want vengeance?"

The crippled Fitz started twitching his fingers "Vengeance?" Fitz muttered as if returning to his senses.

"Yes vengeance. Don't you want to take vengeance for what's been done to you? Ward is out there you know. Contrary to what you and your friends believe he didn't die in prison. Now is it right that he is running around free to do as he pleases while you rot away alone?"

Fit's nails dug into his chair as he muttered "Vengeance."

"So then I take it you understand where I'm going with this? You are one of the smart ones boy. Very well then it's settled you'll become the new Vengeance and you'll kill Grant Ward." _Stupid fool regardless of who wins I will get what I want_ Mephisto thought to himself.

Mephisto placed his hand on Fitz's shoulder and the energy flowed on through him taking over Fitz's body the young man let out a horrible scream as his body became consumed with fire, he fell to the ground screaming as his flesh burned away and he grew in size.

All the while Mephisto watched in joy "Now if your done screaming boy you have a wedding to get to."


	4. Chapter 3

We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell.- Oscar Wilde

Five Years Ago...

Ward sat in the darkness of his cell he'd been sentenced to solitary confinement his only break from that was being dragged off to some interogator to be questioned. "What a sorry sight you are."

"Huh?" Ward jumped out of his seat startled by what he'd heard "Whose there?"

Mephisto stepped out of the darkness smiling and bearing his sharp teeth like a hungry predator "Oh just a friend I'm here to offer you deal."

"Are you an asguardian?" Ward asked studying the man's wardrobe.

Mephisto laughed "No my neighborhood's a lot more rough then anything in the nine realms. I've had my on you for a very long time Grant."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on did you really think a person from your family could just join S.H.I.E.L.D. just like that? I've invested a lot of time and energy into you like an investment. And after watching you grow and prosper I've decided to make you the most important deal of you life. I'm going to give you, your freedom for a price of course."

"What price?"

Mephisto looked around the dark room as if Ward had something of value he then tuned to Ward and smiled "I think I'll take your soul."

Ward laughed "Are you kidding me is this some kind of joke?"

Mephisto sighed handing a rolled up scoll to Ward "Why don't you have a look."

Ward unraveled the scroll and found some weird language he'd never seen before as skimmed the strange writing the paper cut his finger and the blood dripped right on to the signature line.

Mephisto smiled wickedly "I'll take that as a yes." He took the contract from Ward effortlessly. "When you wake up you'll be miles from this prison which will be ingulfed in flames and everyone inside will die allowing the world to think Grant Ward S.H.I.E.L.D.'s greatest traitor died in a fire. You will of course do me one small favor afterwards."

Ward scoffed not buying a single word Mephisto was telling him "Yeah sure what ever."

Present Day...

Ward and Doctor Strange had arrived at the wedding just in time they remained hidden behind some trees watching the affair from outside "Your sure this spell of yours is going to work?"

"Of course it will work when they look at you Ward no one will even recognize you. Still I have to ask you this why are you really here?"

"To see what Mephisto's up to of course. It's not that I care about anyone else here it's just I want to make sure he's not going to do anything to screw up my life any more."

Doctor Strange smirked not believing his comrade "Sure and it's got nothing to do with that pretty bridesmaid in the pink dress next to the one called Simmons."

Ward scoffed "Please it's been five years I don't even remember her name. Now just cast the spell already."

"Alright as you wish."

Else Where...

"No please don't!" The Nurse cried as Fitz no Vengeance snapped her neck his body now a complete seven foot tall flame covered skeleton.

"Simmons! Where is Simmons?" Vengeance asked frantically searching the Hospital.

"Your not going to find her you know." Mephisto said bored by his new creation's short memory "I realize it's a bit much waking up from a five year catatonic state only to find you've become a hideous demon from hell but do try to keep your witz about you Vengeance."

"Vengeance?"

"Yes that's your name now fitting right new form new name all to kill Grant Ward the friend who destroyed your life."

"What? Ward where is he?"

"At a wedding with Simmons the woman you love." Mephisto smiled making Vengeance even more angry.

"What!"

"Oh relax you know for supposedly being a smart guy when it comes to women you are clueless."

"Listen bottom line is that Simmons isn't safe Ward will hurt and the rest of your friend if you don't do something." Mephisto couldn't believe how quickly the demonic energy was taking affect, Vengeance had just killed half the hospital staff without a second thought he truly was becoming more demon than human thanks to the changes Mephisto had made to the curse the more Vengeance killed the more his humanity withered soon he'd only have one concise thought killing Grant Ward.

"Yes I have to save him from Ward. He has to die!"

"There's a motorcycle out front along with a change of clothes and map to the church you'll be able to get there in no time using your new powers now go save Simmons." _Fool I've made plans to kill Simmons and to frame Ward for it by the time I'm done you'll kill him without thinking._

Saint Paul's Cathedral...

Ward waited till the wedding was over and the reception had started it was both sad and nostalgic. As he walked through the crowd of guests he couldn't believe how well the spell was working no one recognized him and then he bumped into someone, a woman in a pink strapless dress. "Hey watch it!" She yelled.

"You watch-" Ward went cold when he saw her face "Skye?"


End file.
